


The Pianist In The Bar

by silentwriter



Category: House M.D. RPF
Genre: F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwriter/pseuds/silentwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music is a place where things can feel right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pianist In The Bar

There weren’t many people in the darkened room. In a table, four middle-aged men, slightly drunk with bottles of beer and a newspaper on the table, discussed the latest football matches. In another table, two girls and a boy, all of them in their teens, drowned themselves in coffee while sleepily trying to concentrate on the books before them, probably a late-night desperate study session for the exam in the next morning. In a corner, a couple in their late twenties openly flirted with each other, both clearly hoping for a happy ending for the night. And behind the counter, the barman washed glasses, in a typical Western film scenario.

One last character completed the scene: in the darkest corner an old but perfectly tuned upright piano gave the environment the right atmosphere, masterfully played by the tall musician, abandoning himself in the music, switching between joyful songs and mourning tunes, and a sip of whiskey in the meantime. The darkness didn’t help in recognizing his facial features, and the worn hat and sunglasses absolutely prevented his identification. Everybody who had walked into the bar in the last few days could swear they had already seen the mysterious pianist somewhere – but nobody could tell exactly where.

For Hugh, it was like a dream: playing the music he loved so that other could hear and enjoy it too, going unnoticed but still ever-present in the music, without a care in the world about being recognized because in such situation the chances were slim to none. The only one who knew his identity was the place’s owner, a long-time friend he knew he could trust.

It was very late, and closing time was getting nearer. One after one, the barman started telling the customers it was time to shut down the place and they left, one by one: first the flirting couple, at first startled by the barman’s unannounced presence, but then eager to leave and make the most of the night. Then the sleepy students, desperate to rest their heads on a pillow as soon as possible. Finally, the drunk football fans were a little more difficult to ask politely, given their alcoholic state, but the barman was already an expert with such situations, and the guys finally left, despite cursing under their breaths.

Still, the music didn’t stop. He stayed there for a bit longer, while the tables were being cleaned, coffee cups and beer bottles picked up, chairs back to their correct places. And right before it was done, a tiny walked in the room, walked up to the dark piano corner and wrapped her arms around Hugh, carefully so that they wouldn’t disrupt his own while moving around the piano keys.

There were no words at first, just that familiar emotional connection washing over them. And when a final F major chord faded into silence, Jo couldn’t resist but pressing into her husband’s cheek a loving, long kiss.

It was a matter of time before the real world of work, routine and spotlight was back, but neither of them cared about the near future too much.

For now, things felt just right.


End file.
